international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (March 2, 2000)
The March 2, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 29, 2000 in Trenton, New Jersey. This was the SmackDown after the 2000 No Way Out. Results ; ; *Perry Saturn, Dean Malenko & Chris Benoit (w/ Eddie Guerrero) defeated Chris Jericho (w/ Chyna) & Too Cool at 4:30 when Saturn defeated Grandmaster Sexay following Benoit's diving headbutt behind the referee's back as Sexay had Saturn covered after hitting the Hip Hop Drop. *Josh Hooper (w/ Matt Hooper) defeated IWF Light Heavyweight Champion Essa Rios (w/ Lita) via disqualification at 4:10 when Lita hit a standing moonsault onto the challenger. :*Moments after Matt interfered and hit the Twist of Fate on Essa and Jeff followed with the Swanton. :*After the bout, Essa grabbed a microphone and cut a heated promo on Lita in Spanish, with Lita then slapping him in the face. *IWF Hardcore Champion Crash Holly defeated Tazz at 1:53 after spraying the challenger with a fire extinguisher and breaking a 2x4 over his head. :*Moments after Tazz fought off an attack by The Big Boss Man & Albert backstage. :*Following the commercial break, Lilian Garcia conducted an interview with Crash in which he said he would be defending the Hardcore title on a 24/7 basis from now on. :*Later in the broadcast, The Mean Street Posse attempted to beat Crash for the title as he was leaving the parking lot but Crash ended up escaping with his title intact. *X-Pac & The Road Dogg (w/ Tori) defeated Edge & Christian when X-Pac defeated Christian at 4:46 with a low blow and the X-Factor as Edge was distracted by Terri Runnels on the floor. :*Prior to the bout, Terri came down to be in Edge & Christian's corner. :*After the bout, Edge and Christian had a brief shoving match due to the loss. *Test defeated Viscera at 3:45 with a bodyslam and the flying elbow drop after Viscera hit his head on an exposed turnbuckle. *IWF IC & European Champion Kurt Angle defeated Sgt. Slaughter at 2:59 with the Olympic Slam after avoiding the Cobra Clutch. :*Only the IC title was on the line in the bout. *IWF Tag Team Champions The Dudley Boyz defeated Kane (w/ Paul Bearer) via disqualification in a non-title handicap match at 5:55 after Kane avoided being put through a table on the floor, hit a backdrop on Bubba Ray, and hit a chokeslam on D-Von from the apron through the table. *The Rock & Rikishi defeated The Big Show (w/ Shane Matteson) & IWF World Champion Triple K (sub. for Shane Matteson) (w/ Kaila Matteson) at 7:22 when Rock defeated Triple H with the Rock Bottom and People's Elbow after Show accidentally hit his partner over the head with a steel chair. :*Prior to the bout, Shane cut a promo in the ring saying that Triple K would be his replacement in the match. :*After the bout, Triple K & Kaila argued with Show & Shane over the result of the match. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00001.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00002.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00003.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00004.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00005.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00006.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00007.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00008.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00009.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00010.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00011.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00012.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00013.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00014.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00015.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00016.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00017.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00018.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00019.jpg March 2, 2000 Smackdown.00020.jpg External links